


win-win for everyone

by miss_kat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_kat/pseuds/miss_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Snow", she began after Jon seated himself not opposite her in what looked like a really comfortable white leather armchair but right next to her on the couch. A wave of his aftershave pierced her nose and for a moment she was considering pushing him back on the couch while straddling his thighs and sticking her tongue in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	win-win for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really boring business meeting the other day at work and my mind somehow drifted off ...and I was wondering what my meeting would be like if Jon Snow were to attend it :)
> 
> It's my very first Jon/Sansa fanfic - so I'm a bit nervous of posting it.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes (english is only my second language) - well... I am only human.

"Mr. Snow will be with you in just a second." The tall young woman smiled at Sansa while she was leading the way to Mr. Snows office in the 43th floor of Targaryen Technology Ltd., an all-in-all white building next to Central Park, Manhattan. The large office with the big windows on two sides of the room had a breathtaking view of Central Park and Manhattan. 

"Thank you." The redhaired woman smiled back at Mr. Snows secretary on whose name tag the sweet name "Arianna Sea" was written before she was left alone in the office. She felt a little bit nervous about the meeting with the head of Targaryen Technology, a company which he co-managed with his aunt, a woman who came from the upper class of Manhattan and belonged to the elite of the rich and famous of the eastcoast. Everyone knew about the Targaryens - a family, which immigrated from East Europe a mere of 100 years back and which established a little business right after the end of the second world war. In former times they traded with silks which were imported from their homecountry in East Europe but nowadays Targaryen Technology was the worldleading company when it came to Technology and security systems. 

The head of this company, Mr. Jon Snow was not only 5 years older than Sansa herself, a handsome man in his early 30ies but also No. 6 of the richest people on the East coast and he was also on the list of People's magazine for being one of the sexiest man in New York.  
Knowing this did almost next to nothing to ease Sansa's already strained nerves. It was hard enough to get an appointment with any manager of Targaryen Technology let alone the head of the business Jon Snow so she wasn't going to ruin her chances by slipping and hurting her head or fainting in front of the business executive himself. 

"Just keep breathing and try not to throw up.", Sansa told herself while rubbing her upset stomach. She was standing next to the windows and looking at a black and white photograph of a young woman which was standing on his desk. The woman had long dark curly hair and eyelashes which made Sansa envious by only looking at them. She wore a chaplet of roses on her head and had a sweet smile on her lips while she looked down at her baby, a little boy with the same dark curly hair like his mother. 

Sansa felt something stir in her heart while looking at the photo but couldnt't possibly name the feeling as suddenly the door opened and a tall young man - presumably Mr. Snow himself - was standing in the room, starring at her with the frame of the photo in her hand. He closed the door and made his way to her - still saying nothing and with a confused look on his face. Sansa felt her checks burn and tried to put the frame back on his desk while avoiding his accusing eyes completely."I am sorry.", she whispered and moved backwards from his desk. He caught her wrist before she moved away too far and looked up at her with his big brown eyes, a stray curl of his hair touching his forehead. "Don't be.", he whispered to her "I am not." A rush of heat shot through Sansa and she summoned all power she had left to just smile at him - although she wanted something else entirely. 

"My name is Sansa Stark, junior sales manager of Stark Corporation and I believe we have an appointment, Mr. Snow.", Sansa declared with a strong voice while trying to regaining her wits back. Jon only nodded and let go of her wrist while waving to the sitting area of his large office. Sansa smoothed down her black Armani skirt which ended just above her knees and walked gracefully in her burgundy stiletto heels to the white couch which Jon gestured to. 

"Can I get you something to drink, Miss Stark?", he offered while opening the last button of his fitted dark grey jacket which brought out the steel-grey color of his eyes. Sansa couldn't help but notice the flat and muscled stomach under his snug white shirt and was inwardly cursing herself for starring at him once again. "No thank you", she declined and crossed her legs to deny him the view he was obviously looking for. 

"Mr. Snow", she began after Jon seated himself not opposite her in what looked like a really comfortable white leather armchair but right next to her on the couch. A wave of his aftershave pierced her nose and for a moment she was considering pushing him back on the couch while straddling his thighs and sticking her tongue in his mouth. 

"Pull yourself together!!", Sansas inner voice screamed at her and somewhere in her mind she could hear Petyr's voice telling her to use her beauty to her advantage. 

"Mr. Snow", she started again but was interrupted with a "Please, call me Jon." She looked up at him but continued to speak. "I was asking for this meeting because after careful consideration and looking at the Technology market as it is, I would think that a joint venture of both our companies would be profitable for everyone.", the redhaired woman explained while never breaking the gaze. Always look your opponent in the eyes if you want to sell something, Petyrs voice again called out to her. 

The head of Targaryen Technology Ltd. just looked at her with what seemed growing curiosity and gestured for her to continue. "I read your annual report of the last expired financial year and came to the conclusion that you still may be the largest exporter of security systems in the United States but - considering this - your average turnover is decreasing since the stock market crash a few years back." 

Jon didn't say anything but his grim face expression was indicator enough for Sansa to know that this meeting was not exactly going according to plan. "Mr. Snow, I don't mean to be disrespectful but thinking about your decreasing turnover and the fast growing and changing market on which we try to sell our products, a venture is a very conventient solution to build up your financial reserves and to share your knowledge with an upcoming trustworthy company like Stark Corporation." 

She nervously plucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear and waited for a response of the silent man next to her. It did seem that he was interested but she couldn't be too sure. Mr. Snow let out a deep breath and fixed his eyes on her while taking a sip out of this whikey tumbler he poured himself just earlier. 

"First of all I must admit that you are well informed about the financials of Targaryen Technology but that doesn't surprise me. After all you were the one who helped Tyrell Fashion Industry to their feet again after facing bankruptcy and raising it to be one of the leading business establishments on the Fashion market." Sansa blushed hot and fast but smiled. "I was just doing it for a friend. I couldn't bear the thought of failing Margaery when I had a degree in Business development and Entrepreneurship."

The young man nodded and reached for a strand of her hair, thumbing it between his fingers while absently licking his lip. "Smart, beautiful and moral. You seem to have it all, Miss Stark." He smiled up at her with a heated gaze that Sansa couldn't help but blush even more. 

"And your opinion of joining our two companies? You could profit from our financial assets while we from your knowledge." She looked at him through her eyelashes and felt almost triumphant as his eyes traveled to her pink luscious lips.  
"As you said - a win-win-situation for everyone." With his he caught her wrist and pulled her against him, her long legs straddling his thighs. A groan escaped his mouth as she managed within seconds to stick her tongue in his wet and welcoming mouth and scraping her fingernails over the skull of this head. His hands immediately went to search for the zipper of her skirt while she freed him from his jacket as well as from his white shirt, leaving him bare to the waist. 

Sansa pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath and couldn't stop running her dainty fingers down his flat muscled stomach to the waistband of this pants. Jon was eagerly sucking at her neck while trying to free her of her blazer and blouse as well. Soon enough Sansa realized that he got frustrated with her clothing - or rather the long process of freeing her of them. She could feel his hot fingers through the fabrics and sucked at his earlobe after whispering a "Patience, Mr. Snow." in his ear. 

A small whimper escaped his lips again and Sansa could feel this manhood pressing up against her butt while straddling him. "I can't ... I need...I want...you.", Jon grunted out while thrusting up against her through his pants. 

"Oh...Jon.", Sansa bit her lip to stop any traitorous sound that would escape her mouth. 

"Is this a yes? You agree to join in on a venture?", she panted in his ear, never losing the focus on why it was she came here. To make her family business one of the largest in the country and to overthrow Lannister Inc., their opponent on the market who threatened them to destroy Winterfell Corporation in order to gain power and their share on the market. 

"Definitely. Now get out of your panties and don't make me ask again!", Jon whispered with lust-stuck voice in her ear while gliding his fingers under her skirt, searching for her wet and tight cunt. A loud moan escaped Sansa as he entered her with two fingers. "Yes, my love...", the head of Targaryen Technology whispered, "Let's celebrate our new founded business relationship." 

In the back of her heated mind Sansa asked herself if Jon was the man she has waited for all her life. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for staying till the end :)  
> Feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Also a thanks to lady-annabeth-stark and her AMAZING tumblr blog (go check it out: http://lady-annabeth-stark.tumblr.com/) and gorgeous Jon/Sansa FF!! Her tumblr blog really encouraged me to not let this prompt rot on my notebook but to actually post it.


End file.
